Starclan's Vengeance: Book 1- Fading Stars
by Brokenshock28
Summary: What if the clans never beat the Dark Forest in the Great Battle? Can the clans survive under the reign of Tigerstar and Brokenstar?
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES**

Prologue

The ginger tom padded up the hill, his eyes occasionally looking at the cats below him, battling for their life with the Dark Forest cats. They had come for revenge, and they would not stop till they had it. So many lives had been lost in the battle. His gaze turned to the bodies of Ivypool and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf had been killed by Hawkfrost, and Ivypool died trying to avenge her. His gaze looked around for a certain cat, but he couldn't find him.

"Looking for me, Firestar?" Asked a voice behind the ginger tom. He turned around.

"Hello Tigerstar." he growled.

"I know you wish the fight could end, so I came to grant your wish, by killing you."

The ginger tom opened his mouth to respond, but the dark brown tabby leapt onto him, hissing and scratching. Firestar attempted to get him off, and succeeded, making Tigerstar fall back. Firestar leaped forward.

"Was this all worth it, Tigerstar? All the death and fighting?" Firestar asked as he grabbed onto the tabby tom's shoulders.

"Yes." He whispered and bit down on the ginger tom's neck. Tigerstar let go and stepped back, feeling Firestar's claws slide off. He smiled his evil smile and stared down at Firestar. He landed with a hard thud, blood streaming out from the bite in his neck. His vision became foggy and his throat dry.

He heard a stinging in his ears, then a muffled, "Firestar!"

Firestar felt Sandstorm lay down beside him. "Sandstorm," He choked out. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you all. I tried my best but," He coughed. "But-" He cut off, he felt his life swiftly drifting away. He saw the blurry shapes of other cats crowding around him.

"I'll go get Jayfeather or, or Leafpool." Sandstorm gasped, her fur wet with tears.

'No. There are no herbs that can heal this. My time is up." He choked out, then blew out his last breath as his body went still.

"No! No no no no no!" Sandstorm yelled. The other cats put their heads down in grief. There were no words to explain how they felt.

Tigerstar put his head up, his face showing no emotion. But one face caught his eye. He inspected it closer. Brambleclaw. Tigerstar's son glared at him with angry amber eyes.

Brambleclaw stomped over to him. "You." He growled. "You killed Firestar!" He screeched.

Tigerstar looked at him. "Yes. Meaning that I'm now in control of every one of you mindless mouse-brains." He said.

"Are you sure it's just you, Tigerstar?" asked a voice.

He turned around. "No, of course not Brokenstar." He said, looking at the tall and strong cat.

"Good, because for a second there I thought you were changing the plan." He growled.

Brambleclaw looked at them. _What plan? _Before he had time to think, an icy, cold, blue gaze stared at him.

"Hello Brambleclaw." His brother said.

"Hello, Hawkfrost. Have you come to fight me again? We both know you won't win, considering your… past experiences." He said.

"No, actually. I've come to give you a warning, more of an offer, really." He said.

"What is it?"

"If you don't want to die, I would advise you to listen to father. And maybe even surrender to him, so you don't get killed. You are just an obstacle standing in father's way of becoming a powerful leader, since you were Firestar's deputy." He said and disappeared back into the shadows where he was hiding.

_Used to be deputy? _He thought. _What does he mean by 'used to be deputy'?_

Firestar looked up, his vision clear. But he wasn't in the forest with Sandstorm. He was somewhere else. He was in Starclan. He saw Bluestar, the leader before him.

"Bluestar!" he exclaimed happily. But her gaze was not as happy as his.

"We lost, Firestar. And now Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest cats will terrorize your clan." She said.

"I- I"m sorry. But aren't they ghosts? Like you and all the other ancestors?"

She shook her head. "Somehow they have a special way of being more like alive cats. When they leave the Dark Forest and go to the clans, they are like normal cats, they need to eat and everything else. But while they are in the Dark Forest, they can't eat and don't need to." She stopped for a second. "Now, let's go meet our fellow ancestors.


	2. Chapter 1

**If you have any questions or comments, put them in the reviews! Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 1

Many moons had passed since Firestar had died at the claws of Tigerstar. Squirrelflight looked sadly at her starving clan. Although it was new-leaf, the cats of Thunderclan barely had any prey, everytime they caught prey, they would have to bring half of it to Tigerstar and Brokenstar. She looked at the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was busily sorting herbs. Just yesterday they had taken Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister, and she still hadn't come back. She walked nervously over to Jayfeather.

"I do not know what they are doing to Leafpool." He said, sensing her.

"I'm sorry. Since Bumblestripe came back from hunting, hurt, I thought that maybe he had told you what he saw." She said sadly.

"Why would he tell me?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't know." she muttered, then walked out, hoping to see Leafpool or Brambleclaw come back. At dawn, Hawkfrost had taken Brambleclaw for a 'walk'. But now it was sun-down and there was still no trace of them. There was a rustling at the entrance and she looked at it, but just saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart walk in, carrying a mouse.

She ran over to them. "Did you go drop any prey off for Tigerstar and Brokenstar?" she asked.

Lionblaze nodded. "Ya, why?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you saw Leafpool, Brambleclaw, or Hawkfrost."

"Why Hawkfrost?" Cinderheart asked. Tigerstar had forced her to hunt, even though she was expecting kits.

"He left with Brambleclaw at dawn." She explained.

"Well, I didn't see them, and Tigerstar and Brokenstar were at their usual places." Cinderheart meowed, looking down.

She sighed, "Well, I'm going to go hunt. Thanks anyways." She said and walked outside of camp. She crouched down and smelled the air. At first she smelled nothing, but then smelled the scent of an animal that she hadn't seen in a long time, rabbit. She crept forward and spotted its brown fur. She made sure that the air was blowing from the rabbit to herself, and that the rabbit was facing away from her. Once she was at least two tail-lengths away from the rabbit she pounced on it. It squirmed under her paws but she bit down on its neck, killing it.

By the time she was done, she had caught the rabbit, two shrews, and a vole. She carried the two shrews to where Tigerstar and Brokenstar. As she walked over to Tigerstar and Brokenstar, they were looking at her, as if they knew she was coming.

"Hello. I brought half of my prey to you." She said, placing down the two shrews.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Brokenstar got up and came back with a cat in his jaws. He placed her down and took his seat next to Tigerstar. Squirrelflight gasped when she realized who it was. There lay Leafpool, unconscious, hopefully.

"What did you do to her, you mangy fox-hearts?!" she growled.

Tigerstar chuckled. "What do you think we did, Squirrelflight?" he asked, hissing out her name.

"I don't know! You could've killed her for all I know!" She yelled.

"We considered it, she if Firestar's daughter after all, but we found a better use for her." Tigerstar smiled.

Squirrelflight glared at him and went to pick her up, but Brokenstar jumped in front of her, making her jump back.

"She's not leaving that easily. I'll let you visit her, once every quarter-moon. Until we have no use for her." Tigerstar said, walking around her. Brokenstar had stepped back and sat back at his spot.

"You won't lay a claw on her or else-"

"Or else what? You'll come with your group of half-starved warriors who are barely strong enough to take on a kittypet?" He laughed, his face right in front of her face. "You remind me so much of your father, Squirrelflight. Now leave, if you know what's good for you." He growled.

She turned to walk away but stopped. "Where is Brambleclaw?" she asked.

"He's at your camp of course." He said, confused.

"But… Hawkfrost took him this morning and he hasn't been back since." she explained.

Tigerstar laughed. "Of course he did. He'll be back soon, hopefully." Tigerstar said.

Squirrelflight started walking back to camp. Once she entered, Jayfeather was waiting at the entrance.

"Let me guess, you went to go find Leafpool?" He asked.

"Yes. And I found her." She said. Jayfeather's blind eyes widened and he brought her to his den for her to explain everything.

Once she was done telling him about everything she asked, "Have you seen Brambleclaw recently?" She asked.

"No." he answered, shaking his head.

She sighed and got up. "Do you think we- I should try and gather all the cats to go attack Tigerstar and Brokenstar?' she asked.

"No. I know your mad that they took Leafpool, but Tigerstar said that once they get bored of her, they'll send her back."

"Yes, but that could take moons! And what if they brainwash her!" She said, getting more nervous.

He rolled his blind eyes. "They won't brainwash her. They probably just need someone to heal the other Dark Forest cats just in case anyone tries to attack them."

"But what if she doesn't agree to heal them and they brainwash her!"

"They can't brainwash cats." He said, a slight annoyed edge to his voice.

"They brainwashed all the cats that trained with them." She said.

"But those cats didn't know the Dark Forest cats, were from the Dark Forest. They thought they were being trained to be better warriors for their clan."

"Still brainwashed…" she muttered and walked out. As soon as she put one paw out, she heard laughing. She walked out and saw who was laughing. She gasped, it was Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am now accepting ocs to become kits! The first three ocs submitted to this chapter in the reviews will become Cinderheart's kits! You can use this form:**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Appearance is optional.**

Chapter 2

Hawkfrost walked into the Thunderclan camp with Brambleclaw, laughing. He looked around and saw one cat staring at them, Squirrelflight. She had a confused but also angry look in her eyes. He nudged Brambleclaw and pointed his head at Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw walked over and Hawkfrost followed.

"Hey Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw chuckled.

"What are you doing with... him?" She asked, glaring at Hawkfrost.

"Talking. Why?"

"You killed him. He killed Hollyleaf and Ivypool! Why are you hanging out with him?" She asked.

Hawkfrost stopped listening and started walking away. He noticed many cats glaring at him, Lionblaze especially. Hawkfrost walked out of the camp, to the scene of the battle. He stopped at one specific place. The place where he killed Hollyleaf and Ivypool. He remembered the whole thing. He had been so willing to prove himself, that he had killed them, without realizing it. He remembered training Ivypool. He was her second mentor, who she thought was good, who she thought was teaching her to be a better cat. Some of the other cats would tease him by saying that he loved her, but that wasn't true. He felt like she was his sister, or his kit. For some moments he forgot that he was evil, and that he tried to kill Firestar.

"Hawkfrost!" Someone yelled.

He turned around and saw Tigerstar looking at him. "Father! What do you need?" He asked walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerstar asked.

"Just remembering our victory, and Firestar's defeat, father." Hawkfrost replied, smiling an evil smile.

He nodded. "Now, come with me, I have an important task for you." Tigerstar said, starting to walk away. Hawkfrost followed him. _Important task? What could it be?_

Once they reached the middle of the territories, where Tigerstar and Brokenstar now lived, they stopped. Tigerstar turned around, an angry look on his face.

"Why did you take your brother without mine or Brokenstar's permission?" He growled.

"Well, I was able to find out that most of the cats are unhappy with your leadership. And we might be able to get Brambleclaw on our side. Meaning that other cats might just come and join us as well." He explained, casting a hopeful glance at his father, but saw nothing but anger.

"I'm happy that you did that, but you still disrespected me!" Tigerstar yelled.

Hawkfrost slightly flinched, but said nothing. Tigerstar flicked his tail dismissively. Hawkfrost sighed and walked away. He looked around. _Where should I go? Riverclan? _He asked himself. He looked down at his paws and sighed, then started walking to the clan he used to call home.

As soon as he walked into the territory, the breeze from the river ruffled his fur, and a thousand different scents filled his nose. He was about to keep walking when a sudden scent caught his nose, a Riverclan patrol. He quickly jumped behind some random bush, that had mud behind it. He rolled around in it to hide his scent. Once the patrol had turned away, he walked back out from behind the bush. He was trying to be as safe with his paws as he could, but ended up stepping on a twig. It made a loud snap, making one of the cats turn around. She was carrying herbs in her mouth and stared at him. He felt the mud dripping off and gasped when he saw who it was. He recognized the soft golden pelt of his sister, Mothwing.

"Hawkfrost?" She asked, staring intently at him.

"Hello, Mothwing. How are you?" He asked nervously.

The other cat turned around. _Is that… Willowshine?_

Mothwing hissed, "I'm just great." She then tapped her apprentice on the shoulder and walked away. Hawkfrost sighed and turned back around to head to a different clan. He turned back around, to take on last look at his sister. They seemed well fed, unlike the Thunderclan warriors.

He stopped at the border once again. _I could go to Windclan… _

He started walking to the windy moors that the quickest cats called home. As soon as he walked in, he smelled rabbits and cats. He continued walking, hoping that he wouldn't run into a patrol. His gaze kept turning the forest outside of the clans. He imagined being free in the forest, alone, not having to listen to anybody, and having food.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, making Hawkfrost realize where he was. He turned around and saw Breezepelt. "Get of our territory, whoever you are." He growled.

"Breezepelt! It's me, Hawkfrost!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care! Leave!" He hissed, sliding his claws in and out. Hawkfrost sighed and walked away, to the last territory, Shadowclan territory. He walked into the forest, it's tall trees making it look dark and scary. He hated the scent of it. All the different scents that was coming from the trees and other plants. He got to the middle and just sat down, waiting for another patrol to find him.

"Hawkfrost, what are you doing here?"

Hawkfrost opened his eyes and saw Tigerheart. "I have nowhere else to go, I've already tried to go to all the clans, but failed." He sighed.

"I know that Tigerstar sent you to do some evil thing. So stop lying and go back to your father." He said, a low growl in his throat.

Hawkfrost dipped his head and walked away. He planned to go back to the middle of the territory, but he would have to cross a thunderpath. He saw no monsters right then, so he ran. But a sudden flash of light made him stop, and he got ran over.


End file.
